The Civilian
by Karma4ever
Summary: One shot. Two civilians girls were at the amusement park that day in GG4 when Soloman was captured. What if one of them had walked past the fence and seen the fighting, what would they think? Read and Review Please! Only read if you have Read GG4.


Gallagher Girls Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Zach and Cammie, they belong to the amazing Ally Carter. But the Civilians are all mine so No Touchy!

The Civilians

Summary: One shot. Two civilians were at the amusement park that day in GG4 when Soloman was captured. What if one of them had walked past the fence and seen the fighting, what would they think? Read and Review Please! Only read if you have Read GG4.

Chap 1.

Oneshot

Natalie's (Civilian) POV.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" I swung my arm holding cotton candy and pointed off into a crowd of people almost giving my friend Katie a face full of cotton in the process. "That has got to be the cutest, hottest, guy EVER!" We were waiting in line for the skydrop at Elkland amusement park. The best place on earth. And the place with the cutest guys on earth.

Katie turned around to see what I was pointing at "ohmygosh you are sooo right!"

"He's the one I'm gonna try my flirting skills on" I said and pushed forward, attempting to follow him and to drag Katie along with me.

"Wait!" Katie said and shrugged out of my grip "I don't wanna lose our place in line! We've been waiting for ever" she gave a dramatic eye roll "and if we give it up now we'll never get to ride it today!"

"Fine," I sighed, then grinned "You really do care more about some carnival ride then a guy don't you!" I laughed, enjoying the look on Katie face. It was always fun to rub in her lack of dating experience.

"Natalie common, you don't have to lose your cute guy!" she winked at me "you go ahead and follow him – do whatever your gonna do, and then I can watch over you while I'm dropping through the sky!" She gave me a push "Go ahead Nat. do your thing. Put your charm on 'im."

I was quickly losing sight of the unknown guy as he casually strolled around, so I grinned at Katie one last time for good luck and quickly took off after him. I followed him a ways through all the crowds around to another area of the park. He stopped near a small shed and stood seemingly waiting for something or someone.

I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder "hey there..." I said huskily in his ear and casually flipped my silky hair brown hair. "Do you– what the heck!" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was flying through the air. I slammed into the ground hard on my back and coughed. I struggled and tried sit up but couldn't even move and inch. Did I break my back or something and thats why I couldn't move? I looked up towards the sky but saw only the cute boy's face staring into mine and realized he was restraining me. Ahh, well thats okay with me I guess, even though its semi strange.

"What do you want?" The cute but now strange boy demanded. Then he tugged slightly on my hair, almost as if he thought it was a wig. Strange.

"Could'ja like let me up so I can like talk to you?" I asked still struggling on the ground. "you must be a supper paranoid black belt karate kinda guy to flip me like that huh?" (which totally made him hotter) I felt him let up on his grip hesitantly, as though I might try to do something to him. Man my shoulder hurt. I still couldn't move. I wondered if Katy could see this, wherever she was.

"Dang" he said, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like civil-ish something. Weird. "Look" he said "I'm really sorry about that. You just kinda surprised me and freaked me out there for a moment, and yeah I'm a black belt–" he suddenly broke off, almost as though listening for something.

Yeah this guy is definitely weird. He seemed nice enough (and still super cute staring into my eyes) when he was talking to me like a normal person though.

"Gotta go. Someone's wavin to me" he said

I slowly stood up, mildly wincing in the process. I watched the boy (whose name I wasn't about to find out) walk briskly over to a random person in the crowd and being conversing quickly with them. Something about this guy and the way he was acting seriously intrigued me and I couldn't help but follow him. He then turned and ran (yes he actually ran) slipping in and out of the crowds quickly and easily. I started running to keep up with him and wasn't so good at slipping in and our of the crowds.

"excuse me" I tried to step between to people having a conversation.

"Hey girl! Watch where you're goin!" A rough guy with a pony tail and beard snarled at me as I dashed passed him.

I bumped into a lady in heels "sorry!" I said sheepishly as she stumbled forward

Gee that guy is good I thought. If possible he was running even faster now. We had reached the faris wheel at the complete opposite end of the park. Panting I finally got bitcloser to him as he suddenly stopped short underneath the side of the faris wheel that that bordered a large fence, presumably the edge of the park. We were in a quieter area in a patch of trees with large cables leading from the base of the faris wheel to the fence.

The cute guy that I was now stalking, just walked along the fence as though looking for something, and suddenly disappeared through a break in the rotting fence. He was so smooth that if I hadn't been paying every bit of attention, I would not have seen how he got through.

I was excited now. I picked up some steam and ran stumbling up to the fence. Once I found the lose boards were he slipped through, I quietly followed. I was always up for a good adventure.

I found myself in a grassy and woody area with cables, wires, spotlights and lots of junk scattered on the ground. Everything people like us probably weren't supposed to see. No one up on the faris wheel could see down under the trees and foliage surrounding the fence and side of the faris wheel. It made me think of Natalie, I looked off into the distance to see if I could see her on the skydrop, but I couldn't see anything past the base of the faris wheel.

I took off running through the tree's after the boy, who seemed to run faster and more frantically now. Off in the distance I saw an old warehouse or storage building of sorts and someone coming out of it. I squinted and looked closer, it was what appeared to be a teenage girl in a blouse and plaid skirt! She looked absolutely frantic, as she tore out of the building and looked in my direction. I ducked behind a tree to hide, and heard a scuffling noise behind me. I turned around and saw coming out of the trees from the same direction I had come, were tons of people racing down the hillside towards the old warehouse! They didn't even seem to care about the random teen girl standing there! This was officially freaky Something really weird was going on.

The cute guy in front of me, was dashing down the hillside just like all the other people. I followed him but stayed hidden behind the trees. I got just close enough so I could hear whatever was going on,

"Bex!" the girl yelled looking around as she kept running away from the warehouse, while everyone else ran towards it. Then she spoted the boy running towards her.

I crept closer so I could hear what she was saying.

"Zach!" she called and lunged towards him.

So thats his name. Zach. Definitely a name for someone that hot. Wait, they knew each other? What was she doing in that warehouse? I was really confused now...

"Where is he?" Zach yelled sounding out of breath. The girl grabbed on to him tightly while he tried to run past her.

He struggled in the girls grip "Let me go Gallagher Girl, I have to—"

Gallagher I thought, wasn't that the rich snobbish boarding school that the presidential candidate's daughter went to?

"Do you want them to take you to?" the girl shouted sounding very upset now and shaking the boy Zach. He stopped struggling and the girl held him tighter hugging him.

Wait a sec I thought, could this be gang stuff? Its the only explanation I could come up with so far.

She said something to him that I couldn't hear, and then all I heard was "He's gone." Whose gone? I thought. Was it a fight and someone ran way, got injured, or worse, died? I was utterly freaked out now, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere soon.

I had been so caught up in watching and trying to listen to Zach and the girl, that I failed to notice the yells and all the people swarming around the ground outside the warehouse. I nearly gasped out loud and fell out of my hiding place when I saw a bloody man bound in chains on the ground. Somebody's gotta do something I thought. I should got tell someone or call the police! Those people up there have guns! I saw a helicopter flying really low, and realized that the police already knew whatever it was that was going on. I turned back to see Zach and the girl Cammie.

"Stupid!" Zach yelled as he banged his hand hard against a tree. Ouch that had to hurt. He turned and watched the people swarming and still fighting on the ground around the bound man. He turned back to the girl and demanded "What happened?"

The wind was blowing the girls voice away from me so a couldn't catch what all she said. "Cov...Exercise...Mr. Soloman...I was... danger...Woman from Boston."

"That wasn't her Cammie." Zach said firmly. She replied but softly so I still didn't catch it. "There's no way Joe Soloman would ever be with _her_" Zack said sternly.

"Why would he come here?" The girl Cammie asked.

"It was a trap." Yep. That definitely sounded like gang lingo to me. "... There's no where he wouldn't go to save you." I tried to keep my attention on the conversation and not the fighting going on.

"Why would he do that?" Cammie snapped back and tried to pull away from him. "That doesn't make any—"

"It's in the Journal Cammie" he stared hard at her "It's all in the Journal"

Suddenly I heard voices and feet behind me and I slowly crept further back in to the woods. I turned around and more teenage girl that all seemed to be dressed just like the girl Cammie slipping through the fence and running through the woods towards the couple. They all started calling her.

"Cammie!"

"I think I see her!"

I turned back towards Zach and Cammie in time to see him kiss her on the forehead and disappear around the other side of the warehouse into the trees. Oh dang I thought, looks like he's already taken then.

One girl ran forwards screaming frantically "Oh my gosh Cam, are you okay? Are you—" The girl stopped short as the took in the scene on the ground behind. All the blood and people and Chaos seemed to shock her as much as it shocked me.

"Is that Mr. Soloman?" Another girl asked stunned.

"Yes" another girl answered in a low voice. Maybe I though, its not gang stuff. Maybe it was a school trip or something and the teacher was a criminal and they had no idea! That actually seemed to make the most sense to me at this point. Sorta. Wait no, not really. Cammie had said something about 'them' taking the boy Zach... I was kinda scared/freaked out by now, but it was still super interesting, as long as no one noticed I was there and decided to point a gun at me. Strangely enough, Zach and Cammie who had actually come running from the warehouse in the first place, didn't seem to be receiving any attention at all.

"What... what is that?" a petite brown haired girl asked incredulously.

The girl Cammie answered "a trap." This is what confused me most... what does a trap have to do with a teacher being a bad guy... and why wouldn't the police just come and hand cuff him? Why on earth did it have to get bloody and violent and tie him up with chains? I swear this was like the next episode of CSI being filmed, except it looked to real and no cameras were around.

I slowly and silently crept back through the woods towards the fence and slipped through it. Somehow I just saw the strangest most shocking thing of my life and no one involved seemed to notice me. How lucky for me, I didn't want to get involved with that cute boy if all this other stuff went along with it. Excitement is okay with me, violence and guns and blood... not so much.

I felt my pocket vibrate and realized that Katie was texting me "how did it go?" she asked.

I texted back a simple reply "wait'll you hear what happened..."


End file.
